


A hot shower after a long day is the best feeling

by Dirt_angel991



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, NSFW, smut warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirt_angel991/pseuds/Dirt_angel991
Summary: Dean and Cas relax after a hard days work in the shower ;)





	

After a long day hunting Sam, Dean and Cas pull up at the bunker entrance as the sun slowly dropped behind the forest trees. Sam went around to the impala’s trunk to unload meanwhile both Cas and Dean gave him a hand. Dean being utterly exhausted heads inside after carrying a bag into the garage leaving Cas and Sam too finish off the job. Water pelted from the shower head while the room began to thicken with steam. Dean undressed ever so carefully as he pulled away his blood soaked shirt that stuck to his battered body. Dean massaged his scalp leading down to the back of his neck feeling the abundance of knots within his shoulders, zoning out to the sound of the gushing water. 

Castiel wondered down the corridor towards deans room which where he found deans wallet and phone seated upon his bed. After slipping his shoes off and taking off his coat, Cas left and headed back up the corridor. The closer he got to the bathroom the louder the sound of the pipes squealing within the walls became. Cas creaked open the door to be greeted by a wave of thick steam lathering his skin. Cas crept in through the door hoping the water will distract Dean from hearing him entering. Cas pulled away at his tie and unbuttoned his shirt and slivered his way out. He slowly unzipped his trousers and stepped out to then move towards the shower. Cas watched the water trickling over deans body, droplets rolled down his spine and gathered at the dimples of his back briefly before rolling down his apple pie butt. Shivers travelled through Cas’ body then stepped in. Cas moved slowly towards Dean. “Hey Cas”.  
Dean turned around to Cas and wiped the water from his eyes. Cas’ hair clumped together, skin moist staring down dean with lust. “God you’re fucking hot”. Cas turned away flattered and smiling, then finding his way back to Deans candy apple green eyes reading every thought Dean was thinking. Cas bit his lip, “Is that what you wish Dean?” Dean smiled a little then winked. 

Cas moved closer to dean until both were under the showers stream. They began to kiss. Little pecks turned in to full blown making out. Dean gaps Cas by the shoulders and shoves him against the wall, aggressive but yet still subtle. Dean kissed down Cas’ neck, creeping his way down his body, fingers trailing along with. A shiver went through Cas’ body as Dean moved passed his hips. Cas took a deep breath and bite his lip as Dean kissed the end of his knob. Dean began to suck Cas of meanwhile he began to get hard himself. Cas gasped as dean worked his magic with his tongue. Sucking so good making Cas clench his fist trying to hold it back. Dean began to jerk Cas off. With every stoke getting closer and closer to coming. Cas grabbed Dean by the shoulder digging his nails into Dean and came. Cas’ nails imprinted in deans skin. After all it wasn’t the first time Cas left a mark there.  
Dean Stood back up to the panting Castiel and wiped the water away from Cas’ forehead and began to his neck, kissing all the way to the nap of Cas’ back. Cas lent against the titles and spread his legs letting dean stick his cock in him. Cas hissed as dean first slipped in. "It's okay baby, I'll go easy" Dean said as he stroked Cas' cheek. Dean fucked Cas so good it made him weak at the knees. After 5 minutes Dean pulled up, dick smothered in cum. Dean grabbed Cas and began to kiss him again. "Fuck I love you so much Cas". Castiel began to turn red in the face and smirked; "I love you too Dean" giving him a little peck on Deans lips. "You know I could stay here and do this all night, but Sam hasn't had his shower yet". Cas was stood there mesmerised by Deans beauty, apple green eyes and freckles. Dean pulled Cas closer too him, "Cas?". Cas snapped back to reality, "Oh yeah, good idea, okay". Dean smiled and chuckled, "Cmon you". 

Both got out of the shower, helping each other dry off and put on their dressing gowns. Cas opened the door and went out not long till came out to. Dean stayed behind Cas as they walked up the corridor meanwhile checking out his angel. Dean shuffled forwards sneakingly and slapped Cas on the ass. "Oi!" Cas stretched turning around finding Dean with a smiling idiot wriggling his eyebrows. "pffft you’re an idiot" Cas laughed. "What? I saw the opportunity and I took it!". Cas rolls is eyes and turned back around smiling and continued walking forward.  
Both walked into the study to meet Sam sitting at table with a bottle of Whiskey and three glasses. "I hope you two didn't use all the hot water". Dean laughed, "no, I hope you didn't drink all the whiskey" saying sarcastically. Sam rolled his eyes and sighed at Deans terrible comeback. Cas and Dean sat down with Sam and began to pour drinks and chat.  
*long shot zooming out while screen fades to black*

And that kids is the pure essence of Destiel. I hope you enjoed my first ever fanfic. I am far from being poet, I just kinda thought of this story line and had to write it. Anyway... hope you liked it :)

\- Sarah


End file.
